


Víspera

by YNAkuma



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNAkuma/pseuds/YNAkuma
Summary: Le toma una fotografía en esa víspera de la tragedia.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 3





	Víspera

—Así que... ¿llorarás cuando me vaya? —escucha a su costado y es inevitable que se sobresalte un poco.

—¡Noct! —reacciona al ver al azabache sentado en la silla a su costado derecho —, ¿te he despertado?

Noctis niega con la cabeza —Simplemente se me fue el sueño. Además, es difícil saber qué hora es cuando el cielo se ve igual todo el tiempo —sonríe sutil.

—¿Eh?, pero antes siempre encontrabas el momento para cabecear un rato —comenta divertido, intentando fastidiarlo.

El Rey suelta una risa y mientras mira el oscuro cielo dice: —He estado diez años lejos, no creo que mi cuerpo necesite descansar ahora.

Lo imita entonces, es increíble cómo han pasado los años.

—Bueno, no respondiste mi pregunta.

—¿Eh?, ah... ¿no es obvio? —baja la cabeza, ocultándose de la mirada azulina del otro —por supuesto que lloraré, todos lo haremos —no sabe qué hace Noctis, y piensa que no importa si le permite verle llorar —. Has vuelto después de diez años sólo para irte de nuevo —gira la cabeza y enfrenta al Entronado con un rostro manchado de lágrimas silenciosas.

Noctis se sorprende al ver su rostro —Lo lamento.

Limpia sus lágrimas —No, no, no tienes que disculparte... —se apresura en decir, su voz temblorosa.

—¿No me darás un beso de despedida?

Aquello le toma por sorpresa, lo suficiente como para cortar las lágrimas que caen de sus ojos —¿...Perdón?

Su compañero no repite lo que ha dicho, únicamente se queda viéndolo fijamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios que no hace más que ponerle nervioso.

—¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes? —tartamudea —, ¿he sido tan obvio? —pregunta asustado.

—No. En realidad... —rasca su nuca y voltea hacia la fogata —escuché tu conversación con Ignis, esa vez que te tomé algunas fotografías.

¿Desde entonces?, ¿todo ese tiempo?

—No pretendía... ¿Prompto? —Noctis se alarma al verlo encorvado en su lugar.

—Estoy... estoy bien —responde, interpone una de sus manos para evitar que el Rey se acerque más y la mantiene en esa posición hasta que consigue calmarse. Sabía lo que sentía por él y aún así le dejó acompañarle en su viaje, le permitió seguir a su lado —. Gracias, Noct, por permitirme quedar a pesar de todo.

Su agradecimiento sorprende al Entronado y sonríe melancólico —Debería agradecerte a ti, por quererme de esa manera —el azabache le mira comprensivo y un poco dolido —; y debería pedirte perdón por no haber correspondido tus sentimientos.

Antes de que pueda decir nada Noctis alcanza una de sus manos y la sujeta entrelazándola con la suya, su mano es cálida y pensarlo sólo hace que su propia mano se enfríe aún más. Parece que ha retrocedido diez años en el tiempo, cuando su corazón juvenil estaba en peligro de desbordarse en cualquier momento; cierra su mano, correspondiendo el gesto del azabache. El Rey no dice nada y pronto se recarga plácidamente en el respaldo de la silla plegable, sin soltar su mano, observa la paz que desborda el hombre y quiere detener el tiempo.

Y lo hace, de la única manera que sabe. Deja ir la mano de Noctis y saca su cámara, le toma una fotografía en esa víspera de la tragedia; parece como si estuviera dormido.

—Noct, después de esto... ¿te veré de nuevo? —pregunta mientras sostiene la cámara con cuidado, observando la la imagen del azabache; está inseguro, temeroso por su respuesta.

—Por supuesto —abre los ojos y enfoca su mirada garza en la suya —, pero a su debido tiempo.

Las lágrimas corren de nuevo. Aquel pensamiento egoísta vuelve, Noctis ha sufrido demasiado, ¿por qué no puede simplemente ser feliz?, sostiene la mano del Rey con ambas de las suyas y le promete que lo verá allá, a donde sea que vaya.

**.**


End file.
